


wowie a picture I drew

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: The Misadventures Of A.Ham [8]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Helpless, Illustration, Weddings, satisified, this is just a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: this is definitely how satisifed went





	wowie a picture I drew

http://dawnthewaffle.deviantart.com/art/satisfood-685754991  
we just need this in our lives


End file.
